Plain and Simple
by Kihin Ranno
Summary: -COMPLETE- Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar...


Plain and Simple  
1/1  
by Kihin Ranno  
goddess_branwen@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/kihin_ranno/  
R  
  
~~Date Started: April 23, 2003~~  
~~Date Completed: June 27, 2003~~  
  
~********************************************************************~  
  
She smiled down hungrily at the sleeping boy beside her... More of a  
man than a boy in some aspects, and yet he was exactly the other way  
around in others. Odd how only minutes before he had been all man,  
for the art of love making often brought out the best and worst in him  
it seemed. And in her opinion the best qualities in him were the  
equivalent of his growing up, even if it was only for fifteen minutes  
in a day.  
  
Now he looked like a little boy, asleep like that...  
  
Some women might have found this oddly appealing. The look of a man  
they often felt was superior suddenly turning into a little boy  
stirred something in other women. A maternal instinct perhaps...  
  
Well, not with Pansy Parkinson. She much preferred Draco Malfoy when  
he was wide awake. She would much rather appreciate his manhood than  
gaze upon him lovingly in the darkness. It wasn't her style.  
  
She wanted more of him. She wanted him to wake up and be grown up  
again. She wanted to take him and she wanted him to take her. She  
wanted to be permanently entangled in the blond's arms and feel the  
deep sensations within her soul that he awoke within her. She wanted  
to hear him moan at her touch and she wanted to shudder at his again.  
She wanted more...  
  
Yet it was not in the routine Pansy thought sadly as she slipped from  
the bed.  
  
The two of them were creatures of habit by nature. So it had been no  
surprise to either one of them when it had gradually become a nightly  
thing with them... Well, most of the time. Basically, it all happened  
something like this. If either one or both of them was "in the mood"  
after supper, and it was a very rare thing when they weren't, they  
would retreat back to Draco's room and do their thing.  
  
They had long since gotten rid of senseless things that wasted their  
time such as conversation or even foreplay. Pansy would perform a  
contraceptive charm and they'd "get the show on the road," so to  
speak. After about an hour of wanton passion, Draco would need a  
break (as he had never really been all that physically fit. Such was  
the price of being rich and pampered). He would sleep for an hour or  
so...  
  
And things would continue as they had before once he awoke.  
  
Pansy had grown rather accustomed to the routine of their nights, and  
she liked the majority of it. There was just that hour in there that  
she would like very much to remove.  
  
But Pansy rarely ever got her way in this relationship.  
  
Pansy tucked a few stray locks of hair behind her ears as she walked   
into Draco's private bathroom. Lucius Malfoy always wanted the best  
for his son... And when Draco asked for him to arrange a private room  
for Draco after a rather nasty incident with Crabbe and Goyle walking  
in on them, he had complied without question. A few more dollars out  
of the Malfoy pocket was nothing compared to his son's contentment...  
  
Not that Lucius Malfoy actually cared for his son. It was just easier  
to let any Malfoy get their way, even though he was too was a Malfoy.  
  
Pansy walked over to the claw footed tub in the middle of the room and  
turned on the hot water, watching as the steam already began to fill  
the room. She walked over to the mirror as it fogged up, staring at  
her reflection. She tossed her sweat matted hair playfully, which had  
been blonde when she had entered the room but now resembled something  
closer to brown. It was curly and quite messy after her romp with  
Draco, but she had to admit it looked pretty good for not having been  
tended to. Her hair had once been comprised of stiff ringlets that  
made her look like a Shirley Temple from hell, but recently she had  
learned that less is more when it came to hairspray. Her small eyes  
were brown, nothing really special about them. But she had long since  
gotten over that supposed fault in her appearance.  
  
Draco had put it best when he said, "Why cares about how your eyes  
look? All I care about is what you're thinking when I look in your  
eyes. That's what I like to see when I look at you."  
  
Pansy had mastered the looks of malicious glee, murderous rage, and  
snotty indifference since he had told her that.  
  
Pansy continued to assess herself in the mirror, turning slightly to  
get a better look at her figure. She had to admit, she was hardly a  
stick, but she was hardly as fat at that Huffleduffer Hannah Abbot.  
The blonde much preferred to think of herself as curvaceous rather  
than anything else... Draco had also once made several remarks about  
her curves.  
  
She smirked slightly, tossing her hair again. Dating Draco Malfoy  
definitely had its good points.  
  
Pansy looked over her shoulder and noticed that the tub was just about  
full. She quickly moved back over to the tub and turned off the tap.  
As she climbed into the tub, she began to muse on her past seven years  
with Draco Malfoy... The ups and the downs.  
  
Her first two years at Hogwarts had pretty much been a waste of time  
in her opinion. She had been low on the food chain. An unknown  
member of her house, always sitting by on the sidelines. She watched  
as the more prominent members of her house, in her own year, waltzed  
around. The favorites of Professor Snape. Members of the Quidditch  
team. The one's who told the best Mudblood jokes.  
  
When she was younger, she merely idolized them. She had simply  
watched them all and desperately wished that she could be one of them.  
She had particularly watched Draco Malfoy and all of his exploits...  
Then, the summer before her third year she remembered something very  
important. Every girl has a summer that really changes her life, and  
that was Pansy's...  
  
That was the summer when Pansy Parkinson remembered she was Slytherin.  
  
Slytherins didn't wait around and mope about how they couldn't get  
what they wanted. No. They used every trick in the book and all of  
their resources and cunning in order to attain what they wanted. They  
picked a goal, reached for it, and got it. Slytherins didn't mope.  
Slytherins didn't wish. Slytherins didn't fail. So, Pansy had  
picked her goal, reached for it, and proceeded to screw it every night  
afterwards.  
  
Pansy had quickly recognized that Draco was definitely the boy to  
latch on to. The only reason she had stayed away, aside from the fact  
that she had been acting stupid and childish at the ages of eleven and  
twelve, was a girl by the name of Millicent Bulstrode. Everyone,  
including Pansy, had assumed that Draco and Millicent would end up  
being the Slytherin power couple... But then along came Pansy, and she  
quickly knocked Millicent out of the running.  
  
A little "accident" had placed the girl in the infirmary for about a  
month at the beginning of their third year. During that month, Pansy  
had been there to act as a replacement in Draco's gang. After all,  
he needed at least one girl to handle Hermione should they and the  
Trio get into a scuffle. Not that she would lower herself to actually  
put a hand on the filthy Mudblood, but a female was still very  
necessary. If for no other reason because Crabbe and Goyle weren't  
exactly much to look at. Well, needless to say, Draco had soon found  
a very good reason to prefer Pansy to Millicent. By the time the  
Bulstrode girl was released, Pansy was right at the top of the  
Slytherin Popularity Pyramid and Millicent... Well, she proved useful  
every now and again, but she just didn't seem to have Pansy's knack  
for subterfuge.  
  
When Pansy wanted something, she got it by any means necessary.  
  
She smirked again, settling down even farther into the frothy tub,  
still thinking about the half-man in the next room. Yes, she had been  
very correct in her instinct to latch on to Draco. If she had thought  
he was important in the beginning, she would never have been able to  
see how far he would fly by now. His father was now a known Death  
Eater, and while everyone in Slytherin knew it, the rest of the  
children at Hogwarts had not known, save a very select few. After  
Draco's father had been placed in Azkaban (and subsequently escaped it  
soon afterwards), everyone had treated Draco with a new found respect  
and fear. Even some of the teachers treaded lightly when they had him  
for a class. There had been few that dared to sneer at Draco to his  
face, but now they were too terrified to even do it when his back was  
turned.  
  
Yes, being associated with Draco Malfoy was a very good thing indeed.  
  
But she didn't pretend that it was all fun and games... Oh no, Draco  
Malfoy was not someone you got involved with unless you wanted more  
than a little mayhem injected into your life. His was not a normal,  
happy, safe life to live. His father was one of the Death Eaters, and  
high up in their dark circles as well. Lucius Malfoy was closely  
associated with the Dark Lord and Draco was expected to take his place  
and carry on a family tradition of darkness. And Draco had no qualms  
or second thoughts about doing this... He was as ambitious as they  
come. His father had taught him how to be that.  
  
Some might say that Pansy was in over her head. That there might come  
a day when Draco would grow tired of her and turn on her. And when a  
Death Eater turned on you... Well, Pansy wasn't worried about that.  
  
Draco and Pansy's relationship involved a battle of wills. It was an  
incessant and never ending battle for dominance. And no one ever won.  
Draco had ways of controlling her... and vice versa.  
  
Pansy knew what she was getting into.  
  
Still, there were times when even she wondered if this was really such  
a good thing to get involved in... What was power? It was fleeting.  
And with power came responsibilities... Power was a thing that men,  
Muggle and Pureblood alike sought after. It was a thing they often  
spend their entire lives trying to achieve and rarely ever get it. Or  
at least they are not satisfied with it... And she was not just  
getting into something as trivial as control of the Ministry. The  
Dark Lord and the Death Eaters wanted total and complete control of  
not just the wizarding world, but the world of the Muggles as well.  
World domination may be trite when one got right down to it, but that  
didn't matter to anyone involved... They wanted it, therefore they  
would do anything they could do to get it.  
  
It went without saying that most Death Eaters had been Slytherin.  
  
She was getting into something deadly and dangerous. Sometimes she  
found that she was frightened by just how much Draco yearned for,  
craved the power that he was seeking. Sometimes a look would come  
over his face and Pansy would have to physically restrain herself from  
shuddering in fear. She knew in the back of her mind that Draco would  
sacrifice anything to achieve his goal. Including her.  
  
So Pansy knew she had to make herself indispensable. That was when  
the nightly routine began.  
  
The Malfoys were a pureblooded line that every member of the family  
sought to continue. Later, Draco would be in need of an heir... And  
Pansy had made it very clear that she would be more than willing to  
supply that heir. She had begun to not just be a companion for Draco,  
but a necessary commodity. A bond had existed between them simply  
through house loyalty, but that quickly began to grow into something  
more. And suddenly, they had been the power couple of Slytherin.  
  
Pansy knew how to play a very dangerous game.  
  
And besides, when one got down to it, she would have power by  
association. Once her precious Draco had attained all the supremacy  
he wished, Pansy would have power simply because he did. All of the  
perks with none of the work. She would be living the good life  
because of his hard work.  
  
Not all good things came about by hard work in her book.  
  
Of course, there was just this one little speed bump in the way of  
attaining that power... And just the thought of them made Pansy's  
blood boil. She let out a growl deep within her throat just at the  
thought of them... The three Gryffindors that stood in between them  
and victory.  
  
Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.  
  
Pansy's small eyes became even smaller as she narrowed them in anger.  
Those three had thwarted a number of good schemes and plots of the  
Dark Lord... Even as eleven year olds, they had proved formidable  
opponents (though they were often underestimated). When he had first  
tried to get rid of the one boy who had beat him, he was defeated.  
When his past self had tried to do the same, he was again there to  
foil the plan. When he had at long last received a human form (thanks  
to Potter himself ironically enough), he had actually managed to  
defeat the Dark Lord in a wizard's duel, something that was unheard of  
in their world. And then he had prevented him from getting the  
prophecy that they still knew nothing about... And every other time  
the two had faced each other, Potter had gotten out alive and  
relatively well.  
  
It was disgusting.  
  
And his two friends were of no help either. Ron Weasley, son of a  
Ministry worker and with not so much as two pennies to rub together...  
Well, it had used to be like that. But then those damn twins had  
become successful with that filthy joke shop and that had all changed.  
Ron was suddenly wearing robes that fit him and looking almost...  
clean. It was absolutely deplorable to see someone who did not  
deserve any type of luxury get it. And particularly in such an  
idiotic manner. All Weasleys belonged in the gutter for they didn't  
even deserve a trash can to live in for all he had done to get in the  
way of the Dark Lord's rise to power.  
  
Then there was that dirty, soiled, repulsive little Mudblood, Granger.  
Always there to give the other two a solution to a problem. To  
remove her would render the other two helpless, but it had been tried  
multiple times and always they'd managed to wriggle their way out of  
danger. She was perhaps the one Pansy hated the most... She wasn't  
a Pureblood. She wasn't even a Half-blood! She came from a Muggle  
family and yet she was one of the most powerful witches in all of  
Hogwarts history. She was the first to master a spell and always  
ready with an answer to every question. Teachers were amazed by her  
and were constantly praising her publicly.  
  
It was sickening the way they fawned at her feet.  
  
If only they could maneuver around these three... if they could just  
get rid of one of them, they other two would be easy to get rid of.  
And without them, the Dark Lord could concentrate on his true goal.  
  
Hostile takeover.  
  
And when the day finally came when the Death Eaters could walk around  
without worries of being killed... When they could at last cleanse and  
purify the wizarding world, ridding the land of those who had dared to  
fight against him as well as the repulsive Mudbloods, starting with  
Granger (if she hadn't already been killed that is)... When the Muggle  
world was at long last put to good use and enslaved their life... On  
that day, Pansy would at last be content... And her name would become  
Pansy Malfoy.  
  
All right, it didn't exactly have a ring to it, but it was still music  
to her ears.  
  
Still, she knew in the back of her mind that the day would not be  
entirely happy. That was the one draw back to this entire ordeal.  
She could never hope to have all she longed for if she continued  
walking down this road... And she knew she could not stray from her  
path. She had sealed her fate long ago.  
  
She was Pansy Parkinson. Future wife to Draco Malfoy. She would  
provide him an heir. She would be an ornament to hang on his arm.  
She would be his wife, confidant, lover, and friend. She would be  
everything to him...  
  
She just wouldn't be in love with him.  
  
Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. Pansy  
swiftly chased all of those thoughts out of her mind as though she  
were worried he might be able to tell what she was thinking. She  
allowed a mischievous grin to play on her red lips and settled back  
into the cooling water. She laughed dryly and didn't open her eyes.  
"Now, who would be so audacious as to interrupt my thoughts... Not  
many have that sort of nerve." She snorted slightly and said, "It must  
be Draco.  
  
"Right as usual." The blond said, his desire permeating every single  
syllable that fell from his silver tongue. "Oh I do have quite a lot  
of nerve..." he said huskily behind her, his hands running up and down  
her arms, "And I believe you'll like the interruption I provide."  
  
"Will I now?" Pansy said, trying to sound unconvinced, "Now I was  
sitting her rather enjoying myself, my bath, and my thoughts. I don't  
see how you could offer anything better."  
  
Draco seemed to halt for a while in their normal routine... Oh sure,  
foreplay wasn't in the beginning, but now that some of their desires  
had been cooled, they had to build it up again. He rested his chin on  
her smooth shoulder and spoke softly in her ear, "What were you  
thinking about?"  
  
"Oh just things..." Pansy said teasingly, "The future mostly."  
  
Draco nibbled lightly on her ear, eliciting a tiny gasp from her. He  
chuckled and said, "Our future you mean?"  
  
"Oh yes..." Pansy said as her breath started to become ragged.  
  
Draco's grey eyes lit up a little and he quickly went back to the  
matter at hand, "Now what were talking about before...? Oh yes,  
distractions and how I was sure you'd like mine. Well since you doubt  
me..." Draco grinned evilly and sank his teeth into the delicate flesh  
on Pansy's neck, which now caused her to cry out in the proverbial  
mixture of pleasure in pain. He chuckled again and said, "Did you  
like that?"  
  
"Yes..." Pansy said softly.  
  
Draco laughed again, his hand drifting down towards her chest. Pansy  
was now having a very hard time catching her breath and she  
practically trembled with anticipation. His fingers were making  
feather like touches on her breasts that left goosebumps in their  
wake. "Do you like that?"  
  
"Yes, Draco..."  
  
Then Draco grabbed her breasts, holding them in a vice like grip.  
Pansy arched her beg, throwing her head back and gasping loudly. The  
blond behind her just smirked. He didn't even ask her this time.  
  
"Draco..." Pansy somehow managed to force out.  
  
"Yes Pansy dear?"  
  
No, the relationship between the two of them was not love... It was  
often mistaken by others and perhaps even sometimes themselves as  
being love, but in the end they both knew it wasn't so. They would  
one day be in control, but for the time being they were pawns in the  
dangerous game that the Dark Lord and his father controlled. But they  
were far from innocent children who were being used. In a way, they  
wanted to be used because that meant that they would one day be on top  
of the world. And they had no qualms with power. So, what Draco and  
Pansy felt for each other was not love...  
  
"Get in here."  
  
It was lust.  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
Plain and simple. 


End file.
